


Vacation Time

by idorkish



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/idorkish
Summary: Hank and you finally get a chance to go on a much needed vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing smut.

Hank and you had been looking forward to their island vacation from the moment they booked the trip.  It had been a long few months for them; the arguing had finally stopped though and it was just time for them to reconnect. They were free from the responsibilities of the X-Men and the school. It was time for them to be alone once again.

Now, just two days removed from home, you were completely intoxicated by the island’s charms. The sun had been hot, the air fragrant, the water warm. The Saturday morning had consisted of a long walk, a little snorkeling, and catching some rays on the beach. In the afternoon you’d taken a leisurely drive in the rental car, played a round of video games, and soaked in the hot Jacuzzi. And now, at around 6:30 in the evening, you were relaxing in the hotel suite. “You think we should start getting dressed to go out for dinner?” Hank asked.

“I’m in no hurry,” you replied, putting down your drink and starting toward him.

Hank took a sip from his drink as he watched you approach. Your skin glowed from the sun, your hair shone brightly. Hank enjoyed the view, taking in your luscious breasts, unencumbered by a bra, or even a bikini top, under your white t-shirt. He loved the way your bikini bottom was cut high on your hips, and then drove down into the lovely “V” between your firm thighs. Hank leaned back on the bed and watched you with a smirk.  His eyes looked over your whole body and took you in. _Beautiful_ , he thought to himself as you neared.

            You took his hand, and kissed it, then sucked his middle finger into your mouth. Gently releasing it, you began kissing your way up his arm, mixing in playful little licks. “Hmm, you taste better than chocolate,” you purred softly. Planting your lips fully on his, you kissed him deeply. Hank returned the kiss, hard, your tongues playing a game of tag. He traced his tongue across and lightly nipped at your lower lip. Hank’s arms found their way around your waist, pulling you close. You loved the way Hank kissed you, as if you were the only thing grounding him to earth. Actually, you loved everything about him. In your opinion, theirs had been almost a magical relationship from the start. Sure, there was a physical attraction. He was a terrific looking guy, he had the absolute bluest eyes you’d ever seen. But it was so much more than that – you had such a wonderful connection. And now, to be away together in this magical place... well, it was a dream come true. You really wanted to make it even more fantastic. You pressed yourself against Hank more, and felt his already hard cock against your belly. You looked up at him and smiled, loving that you had that effect on him. Hank looked down and smirked. You both stayed like that, Hank holding you tight to him. You rested your head on his furred chest and just closed your eyes, savoring the moment of peace.

            Hank had been insecure in his looks before meeting You. He rarely left the lab or the school grounds. After fiddling with a serum that should have cured his once less noticeable mutation, he found his mutation evolved – leaving him blue and blue. It wasn’t until You that those feelings started to change. You loved him – all of him. It was rough at the beginning. Hank felt that he would hurt you if he went ‘beast mode’ while together. Slowly, you started to coax it out of him. When it came to be the time that he couldn’t revert into his normal looks, the news had made him push you away. Hank tightened his hold on you as he pressed a kiss to the top of your hair. This woman had stayed with him while he was adamant about pushing you away. You stayed when he retreated further into his lab and refused to see anyone. And it was this woman who helped him gain confidence and stop hiding in fear.

After a few moments of lounging you said, “Come on.” Reaching into Hank’s trunks, you pulled out his rigid cock, and used it like a leash to lead him toward the sliding glass door. “That’s a very effective method for getting me to follow you,” Hank chuckled, “though I do feel a little like dog. And by the way, where are we going?”

“To watch the sunset,” You replied, a mischievous smile spreading across your face.

“Umm, outside?” Hank said, concerned about getting arrested on an indecent exposure charge. “Don’t worry, no one can see into our balcony,” you responded. “It’s totally private out there. In fact, let’s make this easier.” And with that, you pulled Hank’s trunks right off. “All right,” Hank responded, “private is as private does.” Hank smirked and reached toward you, pulling at the strings and snatching away your bottoms.

The two of you moved out to the balcony. The sun was rapidly falling into the blue ocean, a smattering of clouds in the western sky glowing bright red and orange. You motioned Hank to take a seat on the lounge chair, which he did, his cock sticking up toward the colorful sky. Then, you nestled yourself back against him, rubbing against him with your bare ass as you made yourself comfortable. Hank wrapped his arms around you and they sat for a moment, just enjoying the view. Enjoying the feel of being together, of his arm around you, and you nestled against him. Hank began to kiss your neck, and then traced a line with his tongue up to your ear. He licked around it, finally placing his tongue into the hole. You moaned, closing your eyes, and pushed yourself back against him even more, squirming and wiggling against him.

Hank snuck his right hand under your shirt, and began to fondle one of your breasts. Your nipples were already hard, and he gently rubbed it between his fingers. He dragged his hand over the firm mound, across to the other breast, and fondled it the same way. The sun was now hanging just over the water, mere minutes from disappearing. You pushed forward slightly, making some room for you to sneak your hand back and grasp Hank’s cock. As you rubbed up and down his cock, Hank slid his left hand up under your shirt, and used it to take over fondling your breasts. Then his hand began a slow descent over your belly and down onto your bare pubic mound. You pushed forward into his hand and spread your legs wider apart. Hank slid a finger over your lips, and gently moved it down toward your pussy. He dipped it into your hole, which was already sopping, and drew out some of your moisture. With his finger now lubricated, Hank began to gently draw it up and down across your clit. Little tingles of pleasure coursed through you with every pass. You gripped harder on Hank’s cock, continuing to pump it. The sky was glowing a brilliant rose color, hints of violet scattered throughout.

You were beginning to breathe harder and started to rock your pelvis. Hank began to alternate his stimulation, between tickling your clit and plunging a finger into your pussy. Your hand worked even faster on Hank’s cock. You were so wet, so hot. So ready. The sun was now just a tiny line of yellow above the sea. You twisted around – you had to get Hank’s cock in your mouth. You dropped to your knees and drove your mouth over his head and shaft, sucking as hard as you could. It was partly to get him wet, but mostly because you just loved to feel his cock in your mouth.  You loved the feel of his cock in your mouth, you always wanted to taste it, to run your tongue along the shaft and watch him relax as pleasure overcame him. You ran your tongue up and down the length of his shaft a few times, and then finally looked up at him. “Ready?” Hank nodded.

You turned back to face the setting sun, and Hank pushed you up off the lounge. You then spread your legs, and, supported by Hank, lowered yourself until the tip of his cock was nestled ever so lightly, just touching your wet, engorged lips. It was torture for them both, a torture neither of them wanted to end. With a deep breath, Hank just let you go, and you slid all the way down his shaft in one smooth movement. “Oooh,” You moaned. Or was it him?  

Hank held you down on him for a moment, needing a second to get control of his self. Then slowly, he began to lift you up and down. Just a little at first, very deliberately. The sun was down now, the sky glowing a brilliant red. The wind had picked up slightly, the trees rustling.

You licked your finger, and then gave your clit a few quick massages. Hank pushed you up more with each stroke, and held you up, his cock barely inside your warm wetness. Then he would let you slide all the way down his shaft once more. Slowly, stroke after stroke, your passions built. At the height of each stroke, your pussy would tense, squeezing Hank, imploring him not to pull out. And then he would let you slide down once more. Each time you felt like he went in a little deeper. Stroke after stroke. You ached for him to fill you all the way up, to push as deep as he could and then some.

Your breathing grew more rapid. Your moans became more pronounced. One more stroke. Then another stroke. Faster now. Hank’s cock was completely coated with your juices. Your body began to shake. Hank’s face contorted as he fought to hold off. And then the deep moans from you that told Hank You was there. You were about to come. Now he could let it go, too. Hank’s arms held you tight, he pushed in as far in as he could go. With a final scream, you lost control, shaking into your orgasm. Hank let go, shooting deep, deep within you. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over them both. Hank felt like it would never stop. You hoped it never would. And then, finally, the contractions subsided. You both fell back against the lounge chair, spent, but still connected. The sky was finally dark. There had been no arguments, just peace that day.

Hank pulled You closer to him and squeezed. You looked up at him as his eyes began to close. “He looks so peaceful,” you thought. You knew this was your partner in life. The one who you would always fight for, the one you would do anything for. Another great day on the island had come to an end. After some rest, you knew the night would be even better. You would be ready and had many surprises in store for Hank.


End file.
